


I've Been Saving Love Songs and Lullabies

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [22]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To say that is to assume that I'm not pretty much almost thinking of romance with my beautiful wife.  I am, just in case you were wondering.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Saving Love Songs and Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I would've had one scene with these two characters together. Just one would've been awesome. This is #22 in the Meant to Be series. The title comes from the Stephen Bishop song, It Might Be You. It’s definitely a song for this pairing and has been from the beginning.

“I think we should stay in bed today.” He whispered.

“No offense, but being in bed got us here in the first place.”

“You don’t know that for sure.” he laughed, kissing her bare shoulder. “It could’ve been the kitchen counter. Maybe it was the shower, the carpet, the den, or that awesome time on the stairs. Let’s do the math…I think it was the stairs. My sperm was particular awesome that day.”

Jessie laughed as she turned in his arms. She kissed him good morning, kissed him again, and laughed some more.

“Your sperm was particularly awesome? Seriously? You're crazy, Sam Kassmeyer.”

“I'm crazy in love. And I can admit to being incredibly giddy in this moment. How could I not be? You’re…we’re…wow.”

Last night Jessie told Sam she was pregnant with their first child. It was the perfect gift for their ten month anniversary. She could’ve given him a million presents and he surely would've loved them all. But this was the best news ever. They were going to expand their family; Sam was going to be a father. While he’d been excited about it eventually happening, hearing this news made it all real. It was a real and it was wonderful.

“I love you heart and sternum.” Jessie whispered, leaning to kiss his heartbeat.

Sam’s sigh was happy as he ran his fingers through her fluffy blonde curls. He was suddenly struck by the idea of their child having a head full of blonde curls. He pulled Jessie into a tight hug.

“I wish so much that Dad was here.” He said. “I want him to celebrate this with me; with us.”

“He's watching over us and I know he's watching over the baby. I wish he were here too though…I miss him.”

“He’d be shouting louder than anyone in town I think.” Sam smiled as he held her close.

“I guess you'll have to shout enough for both of you now.” Jessie caressed his face. “We need to wait though Sam. I'm still in my first trimester and anything could happen. We shouldn’t tell people until I pass the twelve week mark.”

“We’re not going to tell anyone?” Sam asked.

“Well we’re not going to tell just anyone in town. You can tell Aaron of course, and I’ll tell Desi. I think I'm going to tell my parents too. But we need to wait a month to go public.”

“OK.” Sam nodded, kissing her. “If we’re not going to tell anyone then I think that’s the perfect excuse to hide from the world. Its raining out, kinda cold; it’s warm and cozy in bed.”

“It’s August, Sam…it’s not cold outside.”

“Well it is raining out there. It’s perfect in here.”

“What would we do with a whole day off?” Jessie asked.

A big, goofy grin covered Sam’s face. It lit his entire being and their dark bedroom. Jessie gave his bare chest a playful slap.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Chief Kassmeyer.”

“That’s not fair.” He gave her Eskimo kisses. “To say that is to assume that I'm not pretty much almost thinking of romance with my beautiful wife. I am, just in case you were wondering.”

“You're too much.” Jessie smiled.

“Just one day, Jess. It'll be a day for you and me. We’ll sleep in, have a leisurely breakfast, curl up and watch movies. I think it'll be fun.”

“Any movies I want?” she asked, moving onto her back. Since her arms were around Sam he had no choice but to come with her. Neither was compared to complain. Jessie sighed as Sam nuzzled her neck.

“Anything you want, Jessie. All you have to say is yes and we stay in. Just you and me.”

“And the baby makes three.” Jessie smiled, touching her belly.

Sam smiled. There was a part of him that felt just a bit nervous though. A few minutes before he was thinking about ravaging his wife’s body; it was foremost in his mind. Now, thinking about the life she carried inside her…Sam pulled back. He didn’t want to do anything to hurt his wife or child. He surely didn’t want to while trying to get his jollies.

“I know what you're thinking.” Jessie sang it as she ran her fingers through Sam’s hair. She loved how he would sometimes purr when she touched him. It was a deep hum, from his diaphragm and Jessie knew he was happy.

“I bet this time you don’t.” he replied.

“Sex is not going to hurt the baby, Sam.”

“How do you do that?”

“I just know you…I always have. You don’t have to worry about hurting the baby that way, now or ever. It’s simply not going to happen. Of course the time will come when there are some things I can't do but…”

“You mean too much to me to ever make you uncomfortable or hurt you because I'm horny. That goes double for our baby while you're protecting him.” he kissed her gently as his hand caressed her still flat belly. It was only a matter of time before their child would be visible to everyone at a glance.

“Well we can just cuddle if that makes you feel better.” She smiled.

“Mmm,” Sam held her close. “I could cuddle with you for the rest of my life.”

“As a matter of fact I think you promised that. To love, honor, and cuddle.”

“Ahh yes, I remember.” Sam laughed, kissing her forehead. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Sam. I know I probably shouldn’t indulge you as much as I do but maybe staying in today would be OK. It is raining after all. Are you sure, and be honest, there isn’t anything that you need to do at the police station today?”

“Katie can handle anything that comes up, I’m sure. I wasn’t supposed to be in until 3 anyway so we can still sleep in and have breakfast before I give her a call.”

“What about your run with Will?” Jessie asked.

“I think you know my schedule better than I do sometimes.”

“I better know where you are, Mister.” She gave him a friendly poke. “You always do your county runs on Wednesdays.”

“I know, and a change is good. So many people know about the Wednesday county run that all shady activity on 101 stops for 4 hours one day a week.”

“You're not going to get me to complain about that one bit.”

“We’re going to start changing up days this fall. So I think tonight will be alright for a small break. I don’t want to leave you.”

Jessie was so happy and couldn’t hide it. She held on to her husband, unable to wipe the smile from her face. She didn’t want to leave the bed or the house today either. She probably should but she just wanted to be with Sam. Their lives were quite busy and it wasn’t as if they didn’t spend time together.

But as newlyweds more time together wouldn’t hurt. Jessie wished they could go away again; they hadn't since their honeymoon. Two weeks away from the world, from Newberry and everything else, would be amazing. Sam was very dedicated to his work. He wasn’t the youngest police chief in Newberry history for nothing. Sam Kassmeyer was a cop first and foremost.

While being married did take a little of his attention away from it, he was still about the job. He’d just worked one of the toughest cases of his career. He needed to take a step back but Jessie knew that Sam didn’t take steps back. The town needed him; the people needed him. She needed him too and Sam was a great husband.

After all, it had been his suggestion that they forget the world today. Just you and me were his exact words. That suited his wife fine. It would be a relaxing day where they could be alone with their good news. Soon enough they would be pulled in a million different directions. It was life, it was adventurous; but quiet time was great as well.

“Sweet thing?”

“Hmm?” Jessie relaxed as Sam’s lips played with her earlobe. His hands moved down from caressing her back to cupping her ass.

“I um…mmm, baby.”

She just smiled, straddling him instead of just cuddling beside him. Sam grinned when she stroked his chest. He arched his back when Jessie stroked lower. It was cute that he attempted to abstain from sex. Maybe later when everything was uncomfortable she’d be behind that 100%. This morning Jessie was no different than she was last week.

And as the week’s progressed she would probably be even more amorous than she could be regularly. They were both so attracted to each other; sometimes addicted. The Kassmeyers had an active sex life. It was something they both enjoyed. A whole day off…they wanted to enjoy it a lot.

***


End file.
